Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having a capacitor.
As a design rule of a semiconductor memory device, e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM), decreases, employing a three-dimensional (3D) storage node, e.g., a one cylinder stack (OCS) structure, may provide a larger surface area. However, the larger surface area also includes a capacitor, which occupies this area. Thus, there is a need for a semiconductor device with a storage node having a new structure that not only provides a larger surface area to secure a sufficient cell electrostatic capacitance in a limited area, but also eliminates restrictions to manufacturing techniques.